Le Mystère de la Maison Vivante
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: Une affaire d'objets qui volent quelques jours avant que ne se produise un incendie dans cette maison plus que maudite. C'est de cela dont va devoir s'occuper la famille Winchester. Vont-ils arriver à résoudre cette affaire ? Sam a 14 ans, Dean en a 18.
1. Une simple affaire ?

Bonjour à tous,

je me suis lancée dans une fic de Supernatural... Tout cela parce qu'une personne qui se reconnaitra m'en a donné

envie en me faisant lire ses fics.... XD

J'ai donc décidé de vous la faire partager mais si je vois que cela n'intéresse personne, je ne la continuerai peut-être pas ...

Ce serait dommage mais je comprendrai que ça ne plaise à personne ^^

**Disclaimers: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (quoique peut-être que Sam, oui XD), ok je me tais.... Mais cette histoire est bien de moi.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Le mystère de la Maison vivante**

**Chapitre 1 : Une simple affaire ?**

John Winchester était un grand chasseur depuis que sa femme, Mary, avait péri dans un incendie il y a de cela quatorze ans. Il parcourait, à présent, l'Iowa avec ses deux fils, Dean, âgé de dix-huit ans et Sam, âgé de quatorze ans.

Dean était grand de taille, les cheveux châtains presque brun, courts et les yeux verts. Il adorait la chasse et profitait de la moindre occasion pour suivre son père en mission. Néanmoins, il aimait également son jeune frère qu'il protégeait contre tout. C'était sa mission comme il aimait dire, celle qui opprimait les autres, la plus importante.

Sam, assez petit pour son âge et surtout très mince, avait les cheveux châtains, plus longs que ceux de son frère et les yeux bleus. Il était studieux, adorait les livres et ne portait pas la chasse dans son cœur mais quand sa famille avait besoin de lui, il était toujours là. Le jeune homme admirait beaucoup son aîné et il s'entendait très bien avec lui même si les disputes étaient présentes comme dans n'importe quelle famille.

John avait reçu un coup de fil de Bobby. Une affaire de maison dont plusieurs phénomènes étranges s'y déroulaient: tous les ans, depuis cent ans déjà, à la même période, le mobilier volait dans tous les sens, la femme du couple installé tombait malade, grosse fièvre avant de mourir dans un feu quelques jours plus tard. Néanmoins, au petit matin, tout était normal et seule la jeune femme carbonisée montrait que quelque chose d'anormal s'était déroulé. Bobby étant sur une autre affaire, avait demandé à son vieil ami de s'y rendre le plus tôt possible car la maison inhabitée depuis trois ans, avait été vendue à un jeune couple et ceux-ci y demeuraient depuis deux jours. Et il avait fallu que ce soit pile la mauvaise période de l'année. Plus que cinq jours avant que le feu ne se produise.

John appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur de son truck, Dean en fit de même pour le Chevy qui suivait. Sam, à ses côtés, revoyait encore une fois le dossier qu'ils avaient pu constituer sur la maison, espérant trouver de plus amples informations.

« Sammy, on a déjà regardé ce dossier en long et en travers. Tu ne trouveras rien de plus…, soupira Dean.

-Je sais mais peut-être que quelque chose nous échappe et je préfère m'en assurer avant qu'on ne commette un oubli important.

-C'est toi qui voit Einstein.

-N'empêche, je ne comprend pas pourquoi des gens continuent de s'y installer quand on sait toutes les femmes qui sont décédées dans cette maison…

-Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas au courant ou ils se disent tout simplement que ça ne leur arrivera pas, dit Dean en tournant la tête pour regarder son frère.

-Pfff ! Les gens sont stupides. »

Dean sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère. Frère qui lui donna un coup dans les côtes tout en maugréant.

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination, une petite ville près de Des Moines. John descendit de son truck afin d'aller frapper à la porte de la maison qui lui faisait face. C'était une grande maison, ancienne vu le bâtiment. Dean et Sam rejoignirent leur père. Ce dernier frappa trois coups et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Quelques secondes après, une jeune femme brune vint leur ouvrir.

« Oui ?

-Bonjour Madame. Je suis l'inspecteur Jerry, fit John en montrant une fausse plaque de police, et voici mes deux fils. J'enquête sur les meurtres qu'il y a eu dans le coin et je voulais vous poser quelques questions si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu.

-Non, bien sûr mais je ne sais pas si je vous serais d'une grande aide, nous venons de nous installer. Mais entrez, je vous en prie. »

La jeune femme, une trentaine d'années, brune aux yeux marrons, les laissa passer. Les trois Winchester entrèrent dans la maison et suivirent la jeune femme jusque dans le salon où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Le salon était simple mais assez vide. Un canapé au milieu de la pièce, d'autres fauteuils disposés en face de celui-ci, une télévision, quelques plantes et des cartons pas encore défaits.

La jeune femme partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du café et des cookies. Dean n'attendit pas et commença à prendre un cookie qu'il mit directement dans sa bouche sous l'œil exaspéré de son frère.

« Madame …

-Alice Welch. Mais appelez-moi Alice, dit la jeune femme tout sourire.

-Très bien. Donc, Alice, est-ce que vous avez entendu ou vu des choses suspectes ?

-Je suis désolée mais comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, mon mari et moi nous sommes installés, il y a seulement deux jours et par conséquent, je ne suis pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le village. ..

-Chérie ? entendirent les quatre personnes dans le salon. »

Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années également entra dans le salon et fut surpris d'y trouver trois autres personnes en plus de sa femme. C'était un grand gaillard, châtains aux yeux marrons. Il semblait revenir du village vu comme il était chargé.

« Ah, je te présente l'inspecteur Jerry et ses fils.

-Bonjour, Monsieur …, dit courtoisement John en se levant et en serrant la main de l'homme.

-William Welch. Qu'y a-t-il ? Quelle est la raison de votre visite ? demanda Monsieur Welch, inquiet. »

John reprit son explication depuis le début puis au bout d'une heure, les trois Winchester décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. Sur le seuil de la porte, John se retourna et dit :

« Voici mon numéro. S'il y a quoique ce soit qui cloche et qui vous préoccupe, n'attendez pas la dernière minute et appelez-moi-même si cela vous semble surnaturel… »

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et laissa le jeune couple perplexe sur le seuil de leur maison.

*********************************

**Trois heures plus tard, au motel du village.**

Suite à leur visite chez les Welch, les Winchester étaient partis à la bibliothèque du village afin de récupérer des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis cent ans incluant un incendie mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Toute la paperasse qu'ils avaient pu rassembler n'allait pas jusqu'à une période aussi lointaine. Alors, ils avaient fait le tour du village afin d'obtenir le maximum d'informations mais toujours rien qui pouvait les aider. Dépités, ils avaient réservé une chambre au motel du coin et il était actuellement 20 heures. John revoyait le dossier tandis que Dean préparait le repas du soir et Sam était devant la télé.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit la vérité ? demanda Sam en se détournant de la télévision.

-On ne sait pas comment les gens vont réagir, Sammy. Je ne peux pas les aider s'ils ne me croient pas… Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que les choses commencent et qu'on reçoive le coup de fil avant de pouvoir agir. »

Sam ne le contredit pas et retourna à son émission. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils mangèrent puis les trois Winchester partirent se coucher.

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et savoir si je continue ou pas ? XD


	2. Cela recommence et recherches

Coucou tout le monde,

j'ai décidé de mettre un nouveau chapitre rapidement pour vous XD et savoir si ça vous intéresse toujours ^^

je l'espère en tout cas XD

**Disclaimers: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (quoique peut-être que Sam, oui XD), ok je me tais.... Mais cette histoire est bien de moi.

Je remercie évidemment les personnes qui m'ont reviewé, à savoir, Milael (qui s'est bien reconnue XD), Yuuun02 et Alice Loves Rock Music.

Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ça commence et recherches.**

Le lendemain de bonne heure, John entendit son portable sonner, celui-ci grogna. Qui avait osé l'extirper de son sommeil ? Il finit par décrocher au bout de la quatrième sonnerie sans regarder qui l'appelait.

« Allo ?

-Monsieur Jerry ? appela une voix à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

-Madame Welch ? fit John parfaitement réveillé à présent.

-Oui.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Eh bien. Vous aviez demandé à ce qu'on vous appelle si quelque chose se passait même si c'était surnaturel… eh bien, c'est quelque chose de surnaturel qui s'est déroulé cette nuit. Les objets se sont mis à voler et à tournoyer avant que tout redevienne calme.

-J'arrive tout de suite, fit John avant de raccrocher. »

Il se leva, s'habilla et partit dans la chambre des garçons.

« Sam ! Dean ! On se lève, tout de suite.

-Qu'eche quya ? demanda Dean complètement dans les vapes.

-Alice a appelé, l'esprit s'est manifesté cette nuit. »

Les deux jeunes hommes ne dirent plus rien et se levèrent pour s'habiller. Une fois prêts ils se rendirent chez les Welch. John refit le même rituel que la veille et quelques secondes plus tard, le mari d'Alice vint ouvrir la porte. Il les laissa entrer après un bref « bonjour » puis ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où les attendait Alice.

« Alors ? Quel est le problème ? demanda directement John.

-Eh bien … Je ne sais pas si vous allez nous croire mais …, commença Alice.

-Cette nuit, nous avons entendu du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Je suis donc descendu en pensant que c'était un voleur, expliqua William, mais ce n'était pas du tout un voleur. Les objets volaient de partout, couteaux, plats, fleurs… puis tout est redevenu calme. Cela a recommencé trois fois par la suite. Nous avons donc pensé de vous appeler comme vous nous l'aviez demandé hier… Je sais que c'est assez incroyable mais …

-Je vous crois, affirma le père. Si je vous dit que c'est un poltergeist, me croiriez-vous à votre tour ? »

Le jeune couple se regarda. Sam et Dean attendaient la réponse tout en la craignant. D'habitude les gens ne croyaient pas à ce genre de choses. Il faut dire que c'était plutôt dur à avaler une histoire sur les esprits, démons et animaux surnaturels. Cependant, il arrivait que certains estiment rapidement que ça peut exister soit parce qu'ils en avaient déjà vu, soit parce qu'ils font confiance à la personne qui le leur dit.

C'est ce que firent les Welch. Ils acquiescèrent doucement de la tête : ils avaient vu de leurs propres yeux ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit et quelque chose leur disait de faire confiance à cette famille qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

« Juste, je voudrais que vous me disiez la vérité sur votre identité, demanda posément William, je ne pense pas que vous soyez inspecteur comme vous vous êtes présenté hier puisque vous nous dites que c'est un poltergeist. Je me trompe ?

-En effet. Je ne suis pas un inspecteur, je suis un chasseur.

-Un chasseur ?

-Oui, un chasseur d'êtres surnaturels. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus car il vaut mieux pour vous ignorer ce monde-là, dit John tout en souriant légèrement.

-Très bien. Que devons-nous faire alors ?

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans ces cas-là, répliqua Dean.

-Il faut rassembler le maximum d'informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a environ cent ans dans cette maison.

-Pardon ? dit Alice sur un ton assez mécontent.

-Chaque année à la même période, la même chose se produit. Tout d'abord, des objets volants puis la femme du couple installé commence à tomber malade et finit par mourir dans un incendie quelques jours plus tard. Seulement, à l'aurore, tout est en ordre et seule la présence d'un corps carbonisé montre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans cette maison. »

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Puis, Alice reprit la parole.

« Vous voulez …dire…qu'on nous a vendu cette maison sachant ce qui s'y déroulait ?dit-elle d'une voix étranglée qui aurait bien fait rire Dean dans d'autres circonstances.

-En effet. Je pense que c'est par rapport au précédent couple installé qui n'a rien subit mis à part les objets volants. La femme n'est pas morte quelques jours après bien qu'un incendie s'est déroulé…

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Nous n'avons pas réussi à récolter plus d'informations que ce que je viens de vous énoncer. C'est pourquoi il faudrait consulter des documents assez anciens afin d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui se passe.

-Je pense que vous pouvez essayer sur Des Moines. Normalement, les documents importants y sont entreposés. Vous devrez y trouver plus qu'ici.

-Dean, tu viens avec moi. Sam, tu restes ici…

-Je viens également avec vous, dit William, je suis un habitué des bibliothèques, étant professeur, je pourrais vous aider.

-Très bien. Sam, tu restes avec Alice. »

Les trois hommes partirent asse rapidement de la maison. Plus vite ils trouvaient des informations sur ce qu'ils voulaient, plus vite ils en auraient terminé avec cette histoire.

*************************************************

Les recherches avaient été fructueuses. L'aide de William leur avait permis de rassembler bon nombre d'articles sur les évènements qui s'y étaient déroulés depuis une centaine d'années mais toujours rien sur l'évènement déclencheur. Cependant, ils avaient appris que depuis une trentaine d'années, aucun meurtre n'avait été décelé dans la maison …aucun meurtre, c'est ce que montrait l'absence d'articles sur la maison. Jusqu'à ce que William leur ramène un article qui disait qu'un homme, Martin Davids, avait perdu sa femme il y a de cela dix ans, dans cette fameuse maison « vivante », comme le disait le titre de la Une du journal.

Davids, lors d'un témoignage, avait révélé les différents symptômes qu'avait eu sa femme : voir les objets qui volent, fièvre puis l'incendie. Selon l'article, le mari avait été absent lors du drame, il avait reçu un coup de fil de sa femme qui était terrorisée car elle entendait des cris et la maison tremblait. Autant dire qu'à l'époque tout le monde l'avait pris pour un fou et il avait été placé dans un asile.

Après maintes recherches encore et quelques coups de fil, il s'était avéré que Davids était sorti de l'asile et vivait désormais à Gettysburg dans le Dakota du Sud. Près de chez Bobby. Encore un coup de fil à passer.

« Allo, Bobby ? Ecoute, nous avons besoin de toi sur cette affaire … Ouais, je sais. Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? …. Non ? Bon, tu peux me rendre service après ?... Faudrait que tu me ramènes un gars, Martin Davids, il est à Gettysburg… Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que c'est au sujet de ce qui est arrivé à sa femme il y a dix ans… Il viendra, j'en suis sûr…. Merci, Bobby.

-Alors ? demanda William.

-Mon ami va nous le ramener.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? questionna Dean.

-On va rentrer. Nous allons héberger chez vous, si cela vous dérange pas…

-Non, bien sûr que non. Au contraire, je pense que nous serons plus rassurés avec vous à nos côtés.

-Merci. On va donc passer au motel récupérer nos affaires. »

****************************************************

Sam aidait Alice à préparer le repas. William avait appelé un peu plus tôt pour prévenir du déroulement des évènements. Alice avait donc, avec l'aide de Sam, préparé la chambre d'amis pour les deux frères puis il fallait cuisiner pour trois personnes de plus.

« Il y a longtemps que ton père fait ce travail ? demanda Alice tout en cherchant dans le réfrigérateur.

-Oui.

-Je m'excuse, c'est indiscret peut-être, marmonna la jeune femme gênée.

-Depuis la mort de ma mère… depuis que j'ai six mois à vrai dire. »

Alice fit un sourire désolé et prit Sam dans ses bras. Elle avait vu le regard de l'adolescent s'assombrir. Sam se laissa faire, il en avait besoin et il se disait que ça devait ressembler à ça l'étreinte d'une mère. Un crissement de pneus indiqua que les trois hommes étaient arrivés. Alice défit son étreinte et offrit un sourire rassurant et encourageant à l'adolescent qui le lui rendit.

****************************************************

À présent, tout le monde était attablé dans la cuisine. Le repas fini, John avait été chercher la paperasse qu'ils avaient pu rassembler et emporter avec eux pour l'étudier. Bobby avait rappelé disant qu'il arrivait dans moins de cinq heures avec Davids qu'il avait facilement convaincu en lui répétant ce que John lui avait dit.

Alice rangeait les cartons ou plutôt déballait les cartons. Sam regardait la télévision (une émission qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas rater, d'après ce qu'il avait dit à son père) tandis que les trois hommes dépiautaient les articles.

* * *

Bon, je sais, il se passe pratiquemment rien mais les premiers chapitres sont toujours la mise en place de l'histoire, non ? XD

alors, faudra attendre avant que ça ne démarre vraiment ^^

Reviews ?


	3. L'enquête avance

Bonjour tout le monde,

voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous XD

**Disclaimers: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (quoique peut-être que Sam, oui XD), ok je me tais.... Mais cette histoire est bien de moi.

Alors, je remercie ceux qui me lisent et encore plus, les personnes qui me laissent des reviews ^^

Donc, un grand merci à Milael, Alice Loves Rock Musics, Lydean et Yuuun02 XD

Bon, il me semble pas avoir vu de fautes mais si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance et prévenez-moi XD

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les deux premiers chapitres ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'enquête avance.**

17h15.

John s'énervait de plus en plus. Rien. Il n'y avait rien qui montrait pourquoi certaines personnes mouraient et d'autres non. Pourquoi ? Quelle était cette raison ? Quel était l'évènement déclencheur de tout ça ? Le père Winchester était près à balancer tous les papiers de la table quand on frappa à la porte.

_Enfin… J'espère qu'il pourra nous aider._

Sam fut le plus rapide à réagir et alla ouvrir. Dean sourit en le voyant faire.

« Oncle Bobby !

-Aha, coucou bonhomme, dit Bobby en le prenant dans les bras, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Je suis content de te voir.

-Moi aussi, gamin. Salut, John, Dean, fit Bobby en relâchant Sam et en serrant la main des deux autres Winchester. Bonjour Monsieur, Madame. Voici, Davids Martin, comme tu me l'as demandé John. »

Un autre homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, grand et assez costaud, était présent dans la pièce. Il avait la joue droite balafrée et l'asile avait laissé des marques, le vieillissant plus qu'il ne l'était.

« John Winchester, et voici mes deux fils, Dean et Sam. La famille Welch, Alice et William.

-Bonjour. Votre ami, dit-il en désignant Bobby, m'a rien dit sur ce que vous vouliez faire bien que je connaisse le monde des chasseurs vu que j'en ai rencontré quelques-uns… en quoi puis-je vous aidez ? »

************************************************

Plusieurs minutes après, John avait donc résumé toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu collecter. Un silence que personne n'osait briser s'était installé. Puis, John aborda la question que tout le monde attendait :

« Votre témoignage donne beaucoup d'éléments sur ce qui est arrivé à votre femme. Vous dites aussi que vous connaissez le monde des chasseurs tels que nous. Alors, vous en savez sûrement plus que nous sur cette affaire. C'est là que votre présence nous ait indispensable. »

Davids ne répondit pas. Il resta muet encore cinq minutes avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Quelques jours avant l'incident, des objets volaient dans tous les sens. Au départ, ce n'était que dans la cuisine puis le salon s'y ait ajouté et ainsi de suite. Cela a duré deux jours et comme tout était redevenu calme, je suis parti en mission. À l'époque, j'étais militaire et beaucoup d'interventions ont été réalisées cette année-là. Ma femme s'est mise à m'appeler régulièrement comme je le lui avais demandé afin de me dire si tout était passé ou pas. Elle est tombé malade, rien de grave selon elle. Une forte fièvre qui a atteint 40°C environ. Puis, le jour J est arrivé. Elle m'a appelé, terrifiée. Elle entendait des cris mais elle ne savait pas d'où ils provenaient puis le feu s'est déclaré et le téléphone a coupé alors que je l'entendais crier. Le lendemain, j'étais devant chez moi et tout était normal, il n'y avait que le corps de ma femme calciné qui était dans le couloir. »

Davids avait tout dit d'un bloc. Alice était pour le moins choquée, sachant que c'était sûrement ce qui l'attendait. William lui prit la main pour la rassurer et la voix de l'ancien militaire reprit.

« Ensuite, j'ai fait la connaissance d'amis chasseurs qui étaient au courant de ce qui m'était arrivé. Ils m'ont tout appris. Un jour, alors que j'en savais assez pour pouvoir me venger, j'ai fait un maximum de recherches tant au niveau des villes environnantes qu'au niveau de l'Etat et ce que j'y ai trouvé m'a fait enrager. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire car on m'a envoyé à l'asile croyant que j'étais fou à lier.

-Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda Dean.

-Tout a commencé il y a plus de cent ans, en 1894 pour être exact. Un couple a emménagé dans cette maison. Tout allait bien, ils avaient un bébé de six mois et leur vie allait pour le mieux malgré les crises. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Un feu s'est déclenché dans la nurserie : la mère et le bébé sont décédés tandis que le père absent ce soir-là n'a rien eu mais il a tout perdu. La maison fut reconstruite à l'identique et sur ce qui restait de la maison. D'autres couples s'y sont installés. Le même drame s'est déroulé pour les différentes familles qui vivaient ici. Mais pas pour toutes. J'ai découvert que certaines familles y avaient réchappé mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le pourquoi. Je me suis reporté alors aux différents phénomènes qui se déroulaient avant le drame : la fièvre vient du fait que la mère était malade juste avant de mourir, pour ce qui est des cris, je ne sais pas à qui ils appartiennent, pour ce qui est de l'incendie, comme vous l'avez deviné, cela vient de la reconstitution de cette soirée et pour les objets volants viennent de la manifestation de l'esprit mais je ne vous apprend rien pour ça, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les chasseurs. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-C'est déjà bien suffisant, le rassura John.

-Nous avons plus que trois jours avant que l'incendie ne se déclenche. Donc …

-Demain, nous saurons si vous êtes menacés ou non, compléta Dean en se tournant vers le couple.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'ici là, ajouta Davids.

-Eh bien, nous allons préparer les armes et nos affaires pour cette nuit, proposa John. »

Bobby et Davids déchargèrent la voiture du premier. La maison ne comportait que deux chambres dont l'une était celle du couple et l'autre, celle des deux plus jeunes chasseurs. Les trois autres adultes s'installèrent dans la pièce juxtaposée au salon et de l'autre côté de l'escalier. Elle ne comportait que des cartons qui n'attendaient qu'à être déballés.

La soirée passa lentement au goût du petit groupe et vint le moment de se coucher. Alice était très angoissée mais essayait de ne pas trop le montrer.

Dean entra dans la chambre qui était réservée à son frère et lui. Son cadet était allongé sur la couette et fixait le plafond avec intensité.

« Sammy ?

-Mmmh ? fit-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda l'aîné en s'allongeant à ses côtés, Nous ne t'avons pratiquement pas entendu de la journée sauf pour accueillir Bobby…

-Tu peux parler, toi. Je ne t'ai pas trop entendu parler non plus, lui signala Sam.

-Ouais mais moi, c'est normal. Toi, en revanche, ça l'est moins. Tu parles sans arrêt tellement que des fois, je me dis que tu dois bien avoir un bouton « off ».

-Aha, je ris, Dean …

-Non, sérieusement, Sammy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le grand frère protecteur est de retour … se dit Sammy

« Je sais pas, Dean. Je ne la sens pas cette histoire.

-En quoi ? Tu parles pour Alice ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu …

-Non, justement c'est pas elle. Je sais pas, je pense que quelque chose de bizarre va arriver et ça me démange…

-Ah ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton grand frère préféré est là pour te protéger si c'est de ça dont tu parles, lui fit Dean avec un grand sourire. »

Sam en toute réponse lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. Une bataille d'oreillers commença. Puis, silence… La maison s'était endormie.

* * *

Review ?


	4. Tout dérape

Bonjour à tous,

et voilà un nouveau chapitre XD

**Disclaimers:** Sam et Dean m'appartiennent (avec Milael également puisqu'on a notre partage d'un jour sur deux)... Aïe Aïe, ne me tape pas Lydean... Ok, on se les partage à trois XD.

je remercie ceux qui me lisent et bien sûr, plus que tout ceux qui me reviewent ^^

donc un grand merci à Milael, Alice Loves Rock Music et Lydean.

j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Tout dérape…**

Le lendemain matin, John attendait autour de la table de la cuisine. Pensif devant sa tasse de café, il ne vit pas Bobby et Davids le rejoindre. Les deux hommes se servirent une tasse de café également et attendirent.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, les quatre personnes manquantes descendirent. D'abord, le jeune couple tout souriant. Une seule réponse possible à cela : Alice n'était pas malade donc pas en danger de mort. La tension retomba. Dean et Sam vinrent ensuite et s'installèrent autour de la table. Alors que les adultes se mettaient à émettre des hypothèses sur le pourquoi le jeune femme était épargnée, Sam se sentait mal. Il était encore embrumé par le sommeil et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir encore un peu.

_Peuvent pas se taire un peu… J'ai trop chaud… et mal à la tête aussi … Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?_

Alice était heureuse. D'après ce qu'ils avaient dit la veille, elle était hors de danger. Plus rien à craindre. Elle soupira et resserra sa prise sur la main de son mari. Elle suivait la conversation avec intérêt, il est vrai qu'il était important de savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas touchée par ce qui était arrivé à certaines avant elle. Pourquoi ? Cette question ne cessait de revenir dans la conversation et personne ne semblait avoir de réponse exacte alors les hommes s'étaient mis aux hypothèses. Elle reporta son regard sur les différentes personnes attablées puis quelqu'un attira son attention. Sam. Le jeune homme avait ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Les yeux fermés, pâle, il semblait souffrir en voyant la grimace qu'il arborait.

« Sam ? tenta-t-elle »

L'inquiétude avait percé dans sa voix, si bien que tout le monde arrêta de parler afin de jeter un œil sur l'adolescent. Adolescent qui détourna la tête vers la voix qui avait répété une seconde fois son prénom quand le silence s'était fait. Alice. C'était la jeune femme qui l'avait appelé et maintenant, elle le regardait avec inquiétude. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, tout le monde le regardait.

_C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait plus de bruits… Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai._

« Sam ? fit Dean en se plaçant à ses côtés, ça ne va pas ?

-J'ai mal à la tête … et j'ai chaud… trop… »

Sam sentit une main froide se poser sur son front. Cela lui faisait du bien, il attrapa la main pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Tu es bouillant, Sammy. Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ? fit John sur un ton sévère. »

Dean n'attendit pas et prit son frère dans ses bras afin de le déposer sur le canapé du salon.

Lorsque Sam sentit la main se retirer, il grogna un peu. Puis il se sentit soulever et placer sur quelque chose de plus confortable que la chaise de la cuisine. Sa tête était posée sur les jambes de son frère qui avait placé une main sur son front. Alice alla chercher un gant à l'étage avec une bassine afin de rafraichir le jeune homme.

Quand elle revint avec la bassine d'eau et le gant, Bobby les prit et passa ensuite le gant à l'aîné des Winchester qui le posa sur le front de Sam. Ce dernier soupira.

« Bon, nous avons un énorme problème, à présent, énonça Bobby. Comment se fait-il que ce soit ton fils qui ait les symptômes et non Alice ?

-Désolé…, murmura Sam.

-Au moins, une chose est sûre, dit Dean sur un ton sérieux.

-Quoi ? demandèrent toutes les personnes présentes à l'exception de John et Sam. »

Cette expression … Ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de l'aîné allait encore être une énorme bêtise et les deux Winchester le savaient.

« Je savais bien que tu étais une fille, Sammy, dit l'aîné d'un énorme sourire. »

C'était bien ça. À trop fréquenter des gens, on finit par tout savoir d'eux.

« Très drôle, Dean…, lui répondit dans un soupir Sam.

-La bêtise de côté, (Dean perdit son sourire et fit semblant de bouder, Sam sourit, son frère était vraiment trop prévisible), je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est Sam qui est touché. Comme nous ne savons toujours pas comment les victimes sont choisis…

-Je pense savoir…. Répondit une voix faible. »

Tout le monde dévisagea Sam. Ce dernier se releva sur ses coudes et se mit à fixer le couple avant de sourire légèrement et de dire :

« Mes félicitations. Vous êtes enceinte. »

Et il retomba sur les jambes de Dean. Personne n'était sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Sam ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?questionna son père.

-Si on regarde la liste des gens qui ont habité ici, on peut remarquer…. , Sam reprit son souffle, … que les personnes, qui ont échappé à l'incendie et autres symptômes, avaient des enfants. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des victimes.

-Donc, les victimes sont toutes des personnes sans enfants ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda William.

-Tout simplement parce que l'esprit refait vivre ce qu'il y avait cette fameuse nuit, conclut Bobby.

-Depuis quand tu sais ça, Sam ?

-Je l'ai réalisé hier soir mais je n'en étais pas sûr. ..

-Cela n'explique toujours pas, pourquoi votre fils ? remarqua Davids. »

Personne n'avait la réponse. Pourquoi Sam ? Il n'était pas une femme comme l'avait dit Dean auparavant mais bel et bien un homme alors pourquoi ?

« Nous chercherons la réponse plus tard, finit par dire John, déjà nous allons vérifier ce que Sam a dit. Alice, vous allez vous rendre en ville et acheter un test de grossesse, votre mari va vous accompagner. Bobby, Davids et moi allons essayer de trouver les solutions et Dean, tu sais quoi faire. »

Tout le monde se leva. Bobby, Davids et John allèrent dans la cuisine revoir les articles afin de voir si un cas semblable avait eu lieu. Dean souleva la tête de son frère et se plaça de telle sorte qu'il puisse le prendre dans ses bras. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage mais il s'arrêta tout de même devant Alice :

« Pourriez-vous prendre des médicaments pour la fièvre, s'il-vous-plaît, pas que je pense que ça fasse quelque chose mais sait-on jamais.

-Bien sûr.

-Merci. »

Et il se détourna pour se rendre à l'étage tandis que le couple partait en direction du centre-ville.

Dean posa son fardeau sur le lit et après quelques manœuvres, Sam, endormi, se trouvait sous les couvertures. L'aîné alla chercher la bassine et le gant qu'il plaça sur le front de son frère. Puis, il s'allongea sur les couvertures tout en allumant la télévision qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Il sentit Sam se rapprocher de lui et agripper son tee-shirt. Dean sourit. Sam faisait toujours ça quand il était au plus mal, ainsi il se rassurait de la présence de son frère à ses côtés.

Dean reporta son attention sur la télévision et se mit à caresser les cheveux de _son_ Sammy, inconsciemment.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier puis son père entra dans la chambre. Il s'installa près de son cadet et donna une boîte à Dean.

« C'est les médicaments que tu as demandé à Alice. Tu as eu raison, peut-être que ça lui fera baisser un peu cette fièvre, dit doucement John tout en posant une main sur le front de Sam.

-Vous avez trouvé pourquoi ça le touche ?

-Déjà, Sam avait raison, Alice est bien enceinte. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi Sam, par contre, nous n'en savons rien. Il est le premier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, papa ? »

Le ton de Dean était vraiment inquiet. D'habitude, il faisait l'impasse sur ses sentiments sauf quand cela concernait son petit frère. Pour lui, il était tout. Sam était sa famille quand John partait en mission des jours durant. C'était son devoir de le protéger, de le garder en sécurité et là, il ne pouvait rien faire. John le savait.

« Nous allons trouver la solution, Dean. Il n'arrivera rien à Sammy, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. John se baissa et déposa un baiser sur le front de son cadet puis après un sourire réconfortant vers son aîné, il partit rejoindre les adultes au rez-de-chaussé.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?


	5. Un déroulement différent

Bonjour à tous,

un nouveau chapitre encore très rapide décidément ^^

**Disclaimers:** Sam et Dean m'appartiennent (avec Milael également puisqu'on a notre partage d'un jour sur deux)... Aïe Aïe, ne me tape pas Lydean... Ok, on se les partage à trois XD.

Un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui postent des reviews : Milael, Ali-chan et Alice Loves Rock Music (mais où es-tu Lydean ??? XD)

Bonne lecture et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un déroulement différent…**

Il était midi passé quand Bobby vint réveiller Dean qui s'était assoupi aux côtés de son frère.

« Il est l'heure de manger, gamin.

-Mouais. Merci, Bobby, lui répondit Dean alors qu'il se relevait.

-Peut-être que tu devrais le réveiller, dit le plus âgé des deux tout en montrant d'un signe de tête l'adolescent qui tenait toujours le tee-shirt de son frère, il faudrait qu'il mange un peu vu qu'il n'a pas touché à son déjeuner ce matin…

-Tu as raison. Sammy ? »

Dean secouait légèrement son cadet afin de le réveiller. Sam grogna un peu et se cacha sous les couvertures. Bobby rigola tandis que l'aîné soupira. Il souleva les couvertures et donna une petite tape sur la joue de son frère :

« Sam, c'est l'heure de manger !

-Pas faim…, lui répondit Sam tout faiblement.

-Je m'en doute mais vaudrait mieux que tu ais le ventre un peu rempli avant de prendre des médoc', Sam, avoua Bobby. »

Pour toute réponse, Sam commença à se redresser. C'est vrai que prendre des médicaments le ventre vide n'arrangeait rien. Dean l'aida à se lever et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Le grand frère restait en retrait mais assez près de Sam au-cas-où.

« Ah, vous voilà, fit William, ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il en apercevant Sam.

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

-Il a encore un peu de fièvre mais ça va mieux que tout à l'heure, ajouta Dean. »

Tout le monde se mit à manger ce qu'avait préparé Alice. La jeune femme adorait cuisiner et il faut dire que cuisiner pour tout ce petit monde lui faisait plaisir : c'était un peu comme un repas de famille bien qu'il n'y ait pas de liens de parenté entre les différents convives sauf pour les Winchester.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les conversations revinrent sur le sujet principal, à savoir l'affaire sur la maison. Chacun donnait son avis et critiquait celui des autres, seul Sam ne participait pas. De un, il n'avait pas la tête à ça, même s'il était le plus impliqué à présent. De deux, il essayait de se concentrer sur son assiette, trop remplie à son goût, vu qu'il ne comptait pas manger tout ça.

_Y a que Dean qui peut manger autant même en étant malade…,_ pensa-t-il.

Une main passa devant son assiette et il releva la tête pour apercevoir son frère. Ce dernier lui faisait un signe de tête pour l'encourager et lui mit à côté de son assiette un cachet. Sam, en voyant l'air inquiet sur le visage de Dean, prit son courage à deux mains et commença à manger une bouchée puis deux avant de reposer sa fourchette. Il regarda ensuite son frère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas plus pour le moment.

« C'est bon, tu peux prendre ton cachet » put-il lire sur les lèvres de Dean.

Ouf ! Il avait crû un moment que son frère l'obligerait à tout avaler. Il prit son cachet, l'avala avec une gorgée d'eau puis stoppa son geste. Il avait entendu quelque chose. Il reposa son verre et se mit à épier le moindre bruit. Le bruit reprit de plus belle. Des cris.

« Sammy ? »

Il reposa son regard sur son frère. Les conversations avaient stoppé également. Du déjà vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Chut ! »

La réponse prit au dépourvu Dean qui se tut quand même. Les cris étaient toujours présents et plus forts à présent. Alors, Sam fixa les personnes attablées mais elles ne semblaient pas surprises comme lui.

« Vous n'entendez pas ?

-Entendre quoi, Sam ? demanda John.

-Les cris. Quelqu'un crie.

-Non, y a rien. Soit tu délires à cause de ta fièvre, soit tu …, commença Davids. »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car un couteau lui passa sous le nez avant de s'immobiliser contre le mur à sa droite. Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, deux bras l'encercler et l'amener sous la table.

« C'est quoi ça ? Je croyais que ces putains d'objets ne volaient que la nuit. »

Ça c'était Dean, bien mécontent. C'était lui qui avait réagi le plus vite de tous et il avait eu juste le temps de prendre son frère avec lui sous la table avant qu'il ne se fasse embrocher par une multitude de couteaux. Les autres les avaient rejoint juste après.

« C'est la première fois que ça arrive, lui criait son père, tous les témoignages parlent d'objets qui volent seulement la nuit.

-Pourquoi alors ça change maintenant ? demanda Dean, toujours en criant.

-Écoutez, ça ne sert à rien de se disputer ou de crier plus fort les uns que les autres, ça nous avancera à rien, fit remarquer Bobby, est-ce quelqu'un est blessé ?

-Non, répondirent William et Alice.

-J'ai juste une éraflure à cause d'un couteau, nota Davids. »

John hocha la tête. Bobby et lui n'avaient rien également. Il se retourna vers ses fils.

« Je crois que Sam n'a rien non plus, dit Dean tandis qu'il examinait son frère qui s'était endormi dans ses bras, moi, j'ai un couteau planté dans le bras mais c'est pas trop grave.

-Montre-moi ça. »

Dean obéit et montra son bras. Bobby grimaça. Il retira le couteau, Dean ne tiqua même pas et le père lui fit un bandage serré.

« En attendant que la tempête se calme. »

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes pour que tout revienne à sa place. Les prisonniers de dessous la table purent enfin sortir. Dean ne perdit pas de temps et monta directement à l'étage pour s'occuper de son cadet. Il le déposa sur le lit et le recouvrit. Son père entra à ce moment-là avec une trousse de premiers soins. Il soigna l'aîné.

« Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Sam serait le seul à entendre les voix ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit sa fièvre comme l'a dit Davids mais plutôt l'esprit… Par conséquent, les objets voleraient à chaque fois que l'esprit crie, c'est ça ?

-D'après ce que ton frère a dit, on peut supposer que oui, lui répondit calmement John.

-Mais ça ne va pas nous arranger sur la suite des évènements. Même si nous arrivons à savoir qui est le coupable de tout ça, nous ne pourrons pas faire grand-chose vu que tout a brulé dans l'incendie…

-Possible. Mais, nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs tant qu'on ne saura pas qui c'est. Faut attendre que… »

John fut interrompu par un gémissement sur sa droite. Sam commençait à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

* * *

Oui, je sais ... C'est court et surtout j'arrête au mauvais moment XD mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite pour très bientôt. ^^

Bon tout va de plus en plus mal ... alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Des malheurs vont encore arriver ? XD


	6. Une sacrée peur

Coucou tout le monde,

et voilà un chapitre tout beau pour vous ^^

**Disclaimers:** bien entendu l'histoire m'appartient et les persos également XD (eh oui ! Sam, Dean et moi filons le parfait amour mdr)

Je remercie mes reviewers habituels, je vous adore: Milael, Lydean, Alice Loves Rock Music et également, Ali-chan et Danae.

J'espère comme d'habitude que cette suite vous plaira ^^

sinon, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce qui ne va pas. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un sacrée peur.**

John fut interrompu par un gémissement sur sa droite. Sam commençait à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

« Non… Ne fais pas … Attention… »

Dean réagit immédiatement : il s'assit sur le lit et prit son frère dans ses bras. Sam se débattit encore plus.

« Deaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn ! Aide-moi…. Nonnnnnnnnnnnn !! Je ne veux pas…. chaud… brûle…

-Chut ! Là, calme-toi, c'est fini, fit le frère aîné tout en caressant ses cheveux. C'est fini, Sammy. »

Sam cria de plus belle. Dean regarda son père, affolé. Celui-ci réagit enfin, il mit une main sur le front de son dernier-né puis le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Dean sur les talons. Ceux qui étaient au rez-de-chaussée, avertis par les cris, les avaient rejoint à l'étage.

« Que se passe t-il ? demanda Bobby, inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas … Je parlais avec papa quand Sam s'est mis à crier … »

John commençait à enlever les chaussures de son cadet alors qu'il continuait de remuer dans tous les sens . Bobby, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, vint l'aider. William, Alice et Davids attendaient patiemment sur le seuil de la porte tandis que Dean, déconnecté de la réalité, regardait sans voir ce qui se passait.

_Je suis censé le protéger. Il ne doit pas souffrir comme ça. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il crie ?_

« DEAN ! »

L'appel de son père sembla le réveiller puisqu'il vint automatiquement se placer à ses côtés.

« Tu l'arroses d'eau tiède au départ puis tu mets de plus en plus froid progressivement pendant ce temps-là, je le maintiens, compris ?

-Oui, chef ! fit Dean, reprenant le dessus sur sa panique.

-Bobby va chercher des vêtements secs, s'il-te-plait.

-D'accord. »

Il se leva puis arrivé sur le seuil de la salle de bain, il s'adressa aux autres personnes présentes :

« Je vous demanderais de les laisser tranquille. Retournez à vos occupations, je descendrai vous prévenir.

-Je vais vous préparer un peu de café, dit Alice tout en tirant son mari par la manche.

-Merci. »

Davids, bien que réticent, finit par se rendre dans la salle qu'ils occupaient la nuit afin de dormir un peu. La nuit dernière, Bobby, John et lui s'étaient relayés pour surveiller la maison, et ils avaient un certain manque d'heures de sommeil à leur actif. En plus, ils recommenceraient cette nuit encore.

John maintenait fermement son fils tandis que Dean suivait les conseils de son père. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, Sam s'était calmé. John avait pu lâcher la pression qu'il exerçait et se leva pour rejoindre Bobby qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Dean se rapprocha de la tête de Sam. Il posa sa main inoccupée sur son front, la retira, la mouilla un peu avant de la remettre à sa place. Il continuait de son autre main à arroser son frère.

Dans le couloir, John parlait avec Bobby.

« Il a parlé de chaleur et de brûler. Il a même appelé Dean à l'aide.

-Tu crois que l'esprit lui a montré ce qui l'attendait ? questionna Bobby.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Ne t'en fais pas, John. Nous allons mettre Sam en sûreté, fit le second tout en lui mettant une main sur son épaule.

-Et comment ?

-Nous sortirons de la maison après-demain, dans la soirée, juste avant l'incendie. Davids dit qu'il commence vers 21h, juste après le dîner. Nous sortirons donc une demi-heure au moins avant, ainsi personne ne craindra rien.

-Et si l'esprit ne voulait pas qu'on sorte ? Et si, il refusait de laisser Sam partir, nous ferons quoi dans ce cas-là, Bobby ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi…

-Ce n'est pas une simple chasse, Bobby. La vie de mon fils est en jeu. On ne peut pas faire des hypothèses, il nous faut du concret, fit John en élevant la voix.

-Ecoute, je tiens à tes enfants autant que toi, je les considère comme miens, et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas te faire du concret vu qu'on a aucune donnée qui nous permet d'affirmer quoique ce soit mais je ne laisserai rien arriver à tes enfants.

-Pardon.

-C'est pas grave, vieux, je comprend. »

L'eau était maintenant complètement froide et le tee-shirt de Sam était vraiment trempé. Dean continuait de l'arroser tout en caressant son front. Les yeux du mineur commençaient à bouger légèrement.

« Dean ? »

L'appelé fut heureux d'entendre cette voix, il se plaça à hauteur de sa tête.

« Hey, Sammy. Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, je pense. J'ai plus chaud … froid, un peu.

-Oh, pardon. Attends. Papa ! dit l'aîné tandis qu'il éteignait l'eau. »

Le père arriva suivit de Bobby.

« Hey bonhomme !

-Hey…

-J'ai éteins l'eau, il m'a dit qu'il commençait à avoir froid.

-Ok, le père plaça une main sur le front, tu te sens mieux sinon ? »

Sam ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il était si fatigué. C'est pour ça qu'il détestait être malade, il ne pouvait rien faire dans cet état-là. Même pas lire un livre. Mais, c'est vrai qu'il y avait quelques avantages à cela cependant, comme son père, Bobby, le père Jim et Dean à ses petits soins, surtout Dean. Il sourit légèrement pour rassurer ses proches alors qu'il luttait contre le sommeil. Il sentit Dean qui le leva pour l'envelopper dans une grande serviette. Son grand frère, avec l'aide de Bobby, lui enleva son tee-shirt trempé puis il l'essuya. Sam se laissait faire.

« Sammy, tu peux t'habiller ou je dois t'aider ? lui demanda Dean.

-Merci, Dean, mais je vais essayer de le faire moi-même.

-Comme tu veux. J'attends dans le couloir, tu m'appelles quand c'est bon. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il sortit. Son père et Bobby étaient repartis au salon afin d'informer les autres et prendre le café que leur avait préparé Alice. Sam se dirigea vers l'évier sur lequel était posé un boxer et un large tee-shirt blanc. Son pyjama en quelque sorte. Dire qu'il n'était que 14 heures à peine. Sam soupira tout en enlevant son boxer. Il essaya de ne pas perdre l'équilibre vu comment il tanguait. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul, toute la pièce tanguait. Pour mettre son boxer sec se fut la galère mais sa tâche accomplie, il préféra s'asseoir à même le sol et appeler son frère.

« Dean ? fit-il dans un souffle. »

Le grand frère ne tarda pas à venir et fut étonné de voir Sam par terre.

« Eh, ça va ? dit-il en s'accroupissant devant lui

-La pièce tangue … ou peut-être que c'est moi… j'arriverai pas à mettre mon tee-shirt, lui répondit-il, légèrement honteux.

-C'est pas grave, Sammy. Allez, lève les bras que je te l'enfile. »

Une fois le tee-shirt passé, Dean aida Sam à se lever. Puis, sans attendre, il le prit dans ses bras. Sam, qui d'habitude aurait crié sur son frère pour oser le prendre comme un enfant alors qu'il était un adolescent, n'en fit rien et resserra ses bras autour du cou de Dean. Ce dernier remit tout en place et se dirigea ensuite dans la chambre où il voulut se réinstaller sur le lit. Mais quand il voulut lâcher Sam, celui-ci raffermit sa prise, ne voulant plus le laisser s'en aller.

« Sammy ?

-Ne me laisse pas, s'il-te-plait…, marmonna l'adolescent.

-Ecoute, on se couche dans le lit. Tu dois te reposer encore un peu, Sammy.

-Me laisse pas …

-Ok. Juste je te place sous les couvertures puis je fais de même et tu te mets comme tu veux, ok ? tenta Dean. »

Sam acquiesça doucement. Dean fit ce qu'il avait dit puis quand il eut terminé de s'installer dans le lit, Sam vint se serrer contre lui. Il passa un bras autour du ventre de son aîné et resserra sa prise en attrapant son tee-shirt, ainsi Dean ne pouvait plus bouger. Cela le fit sourire un peu car quand même inquiet et passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère puis il le regarda s'endormir. Vu qu'il était 14h05, il alluma la télévision pour s'occuper.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ? XD


	7. Sam prend les devants

Bonjour,

voici un nouveau chapitre tout neuf.

**Disclaimers:** bien entendu l'histoire m'appartient et les persos également XD (eh oui ! Sam, Dean et moi filons le parfait amour mdr)

Bien entendu, je remercie ceux qui me reviewent: Milael (toujours aussi fidèle à son poste XD), Alice Loves Rock Music, Lydean. Egalement, je suis

contente que l'histoire continue de vous plaire, Danae et Ali-Chan. ^^ Merci pour vos reviews.

Cela fait. Place à la lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Sam prend les devants.**

Le reste de l'après-midi passa aussi rapidement que la veille, enfin pas au goût de Dean qui n'avait pas pu bouger à cause de son frère. Lors du repas, Sam ne mangea pas du tout. Il régurgita deux fois son repas quand son père l'obligea à manger son assiette. La fièvre avait repris son action et grimpait en flèche si bien qu'elle avait atteint 40,5°C. Dean était vraiment inquiet et lui avait fait reprendre une douche tiède pour la faire baisser.

À présent , tout le monde était couché. Les tours de garde avaient repris pour Bobby, John et Davids.

Le matin arriva assez rapidement au grand désespoir de John qui voyait le moment fatidique se pointer de plus en plus vite. Il venait de finir son tour de garde et était maintenant devant son café comme la veille. Il le finit d'une traite et se dirigea ensuite vers l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre des garçons tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit avec la porte qui grinçait. Il la referma puis observa ses fils. Dean serrait Sam dans ses bras, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe ce qui fit sourire John puisque la veille, c'était le contraire qui s'était produit. John vint se coucher à leurs côtés, vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur un coin du lit, il y avait de la place. Il plaça une main sur le front de Sammy et remarqua qu'il était encore bien chaud.

_Cette satanée fièvre ne passera donc jamais ?_

« Papa ?

-Bien dormi, fiston ? dit John en s'adressant à Dean.

-Ouais, ça peut aller. »

Mais John remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de son aîné. Inquiet comme il avait dû l'être, il n'avait pas dû dormir longtemps.

« Tu as dormi combien de temps ?

-Je sais pas… J'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Sam n'arrêtait pas en début de nuit de gigoter puis après il s'est vraiment endormi. Mais, j'y arrivais pas…

-Dean… Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, on arrivera à sauver Sammy, il ne lui arrivera rien.

-J'espère, dit tout simplement Dean en serrant un peu plus le corps qui était dans ses bras.

-Allez, dors encore un peu, il est tôt. Tu es crevé.

-Toi aussi, lui répondit Dean.

-Ouais mais moi c'est pas pareil. Je monte la garde, alors dors. C'est un ordre. »

Dean sourit puis s'endormit deux minutes après. John le regarda puis sans le vouloir, il sombra dans le sommeil à son tour.

********************************************

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sam se réveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les referma aussi sec aveuglé par la lumière qui envahissait la pièce. Il replongea son nez là où il était il y a encore quelques instants. Il fit un deuxième essai pour ouvrir les yeux qui cette fois s'avéra fructueuse. Il découvrit que son nez était plongé dans le tee-shirt de son frère. Frère qui en passant le tenait bien serré contre lui.

_Je suis pas une peluche, Dean…,_ pensa Sam tout en souriant de l'attitude de son aîné.

Il savait que celui-ci s'était fait du souci pour lui et que c'était sa manière à lui de s'apaiser et de le surveiller. Il se dégagea tout doucement et à contrecœur mais il avait envie d'aller au toilettes. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir son père dormir également à ses côtés.

_C'est vrai qu'il a dû veiller toute la nuit … je crois qu'il a fait hier aussi, si j'ai bien compris. _

Sam réussit à s'extirper du lit sans trop faire de bruit et sans réveiller sa famille. Ô miracle. Et il partit aux toilettes.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dean se réveilla car il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son père qui dormait pas loin de lui.

_Pff ! Heureusement qu'il m'a dit que je pouvais dormir tranquille et qu'il montait la garde… Faudra que je lui fasse un sermon._

Dean se mit à sourire en pensant à la tête de son père quand il lui sortirait sa phrase. Bon c'est pas tout, il lui manquait toujours quelque chose et ça le gênait à vrai dire. Il finit par baisser son regard et s'aperçut alors que Sam n'était pas dans le lit.

_Merde, Sammy…_

Dean se leva rapidement et alla dans le couloir. Là, il s'arrêta et écouta afin de repérer où se trouvait Sam. Il entendit du bruit en direction de la cuisine alors il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il fut soulager de voir son frère en train d'essayer d'attraper un verre mais il n'y parvenait pas car il était un peu trop haut. Dean se plaça derrière son frère et attrapa le verre. Sam surprit se retourna pour tomber sur son grand frère qui lui souriait. Il lui tendit le verre.

« Merci, souffla Sam.

-Tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda Dean tout en posant sa main sur son front.

-Oui, je me sens mieux même si j'ai encore chaud.

-Ouais, ta fièvre n'a pas beaucoup baissé à première vue. Mais, vaut mieux surveiller car des fois tu te sens mieux pour mieux retomber malade …

-Peut-être que j'aurai moins chaud si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas étouffé cette nuit…, dit Sam en remplissant son verre.

-Oui, t'as rais… QUOI ? Je t'ai pas étouffé, s'écria Dean indigné. »

Sam rigolait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à boire correctement. Dean était en train de bouder alors qu'il avait 18 ans. C'était vraiment trop drôle pour lui.

« Et dois-je te rappeler que tu as joué au bébé koala hier aussi ? dit Dean

-Si moi j'étais un bébé koala alors toi tu étais la maman koala, lui répondit Sam tout en riant de plus belle. »

Il n'en pouvait plus. Dean se mit à rire devant l'hilarité de son frère, cela faisait du bien de rire un peu. Cependant, tout le bruit réveilla la maison. Bobby fut le premier à rentrer dans la cuisine.

« Eh bien, je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux, Sammy. »

Ce fut un rire qui lui répondit.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour que les deux jeunes Winchester puissent parler sans rigoler et pour que tout le monde soit attablé. Chacun se restaurait tranquillement. Quelquefois, Sam pouffait en regardant son frère car il avait toujours en tête l'image de la maman koala et de son bébé. Dean aussi avait du mal à garder son sérieux alors que la situation le demandait.

« Il ne reste plus qu'une journée. Demain soir, l'incendie aura lieu…, fit Davids. »

Cette phrase eut le mérite de refroidir les ardeurs. Sam et Dean ne rigolaient plus du tout à présent.

« Nous allons faire quelques courses pour nous ravitailler déjà et il faudrait que vous, dit John en s'adressant au couple, rassembliez quelques affaires qui vous sont chères. Sait-on jamais, si certains évènements ont changé, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il adviendra de l'incendie donc rassemblez ce qui vous importe le plus et disposez-les dans le salon. Nous les mettrons dans la voiture demain. »

Le jeune couple hocha la tête puis John reprit.

« Dean et moi allons faire les courses nécessaires pour nous approvisionner et pour une séance de spiritisme au cas-où. Si on arrive à savoir qui produit tout ça, nous pourrons l'appeler. Faudrait aussi rassembler ce qu'il faut pour nous protéger de ça. Bobby, tu t'en charges avec Davids ? Tu retournes chez toi pour aller chercher tout ça ?

-Ok. Faut se mettre en route dès maintenant alors, dit-il à l'adresse de Davids.

-Et moi, papa ? Je fais quoi ?

-Sammy, je souhaiterais que tu continues de te reposer…

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Même s'il te semble que tu vas mieux au point de marcher correctement et de plaisanter, tu vas sûrement faire une rechute, ça arrive souvent lorsqu'on a de la fièvre et la tienne n'est toujours pas tombée. »

Sam fut déçu du ton sans équivoque de son père mais ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre d'un ordre du _chef_. Il soupira. Dean lui fit une tape dans le dos et tout le monde partit faire ce qui lui avait été attribué. Sam finit son verre et prit son cachet. Puis, il monta les escaliers et se coucha sur le lit tout en allumant la télévision.

_Il m'a dit de me reposer mais m'a pas interdit de regarder la télé…_

Mais, il finit par s'endormir une demi-heure plus tard. Alice et William s'affairaient à rassembler le maximum d'affaires qu'ils pouvaient. Nombreux effets leur étaient importants à leurs yeux. Seuls le bruit de cartons que l'on déballe et remballe, les paroles échangées entre le couple et les allées-venues entre l'étage et le rez-de-chaussée envahissaient le silence de la maison. Pourtant, une heure après que Sam se soit endormi, il se réveilla au son d'un bruit inhabituel. C'était un cri… ou plutôt des pleurs… un enfant ?

Sam se leva et se dirigea en provenance du son. Il s'arrêta devant le mur qui se trouvait un peu en décalé par rapport à la chambre du couple, au fond du couloir de l'étage. Il colla son oreille contre le mur.

_Oui, le son provient de derrière ce mur…_

Sam donna quelques coups sur le mur puis se dit qu'il n'était pas Hulk et qu'il n'arriverait pas à le détruire avec ses mains. Il se rappela soudain qu'il y avait une hache dans le coffre de l'Impala. Le tout était de savoir si les adultes avaient pris l'Impala ou non. Il descendit les escaliers tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

_Je ne pense pas qu'Alice et William seraient contents de voir un trou dans leur mur._

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il s'arrêta et pencha la tête pour savoir où était le couple. Il les trouva assis sur le canapé dans le salon. Alice était dans les bras de son mari et ils regardaient la télé. Sam avait de la chance, le canapé étant tourné légèrement, le couple ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir. Il passa donc embrasure du salon et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il aperçut la voiture de son frère.

_J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance…_rectifia-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers l'Impala et après quelques secondes, il réussit à l'ouvrir. Il attrapa la hache dans le coffre et repartit vers la maison. Il referma la porte et remonta les escaliers, encore une fois sans se faire apercevoir par le couple.

Les cris avaient redoublé. Sam se dépêcha.

_Si je me fie à ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, les objets ne vont plus tarder à voler. _

En effet, c'est ce qu'il se passa au rez-de-chaussée. Sam le savait car il entendait Alice qui parlait avec son mari et bien sûr, il y avait tout le vacarme que cela faisait.

Il prit la hache bien en main et se mit à frapper le mur derrière lequel semblait venir le bruit. Il frappa, frappa jusqu'à ce que le trou soit assez grand pour qu'il puisse passer.

* * *

Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain sera plus long et arrivera sous peu pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre XD

Reviews ?


	8. Le coupable est

Bonjour tout le monde,

bon suite à une réponse de Lydean, j'ai pas eu le choix XD

si je veux la suite de sa fic, faut que je mette la mienne mdr donc la voici ^^

**Disclaimers:** bien entendu l'histoire m'appartient et les persos également XD (eh oui ! Sam, Dean, Milael et moi filons le parfait amour mdr)

je remercie ceux qui me reviewent, d'abord: Milael, Danae, Lydean, Alice Loves Rock Music et Ali-chan. Merci à vous de continuer à me suivre.

Et je remercie également Elida17 et Erika... Pour te répondre Erika, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer sinon y a plus aucun interêt à lire

la suite mdr

Voilà. Donc, le coupable est ... le colonel Moutarde lol

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Et le coupable est …**

Dean et John avaient enfin tout ce qu'il fallait pour un rituel de spiritisme. Il leur avait fallu plus d'une heure et demie pour récupérer quelques bougies, un tapis correct car son père ne voulait pas du n'importe quoi, et quelques ingrédients pour appeler l'esprit. Une heure et demie pour ça.

_On est vraiment dans un coin paumé._

Maintenant, ils rentraient à la maison. Il leur fallut dix minutes de plus mais heureusement pour Dean, il y avait du Metallica pour passer le temps. Une fois arrivés, son père gara le truck à côté de l'Impala. Dean observa sa voiture et remarqua que quelque chose avait changé avec sa voiture mais ne voyant rien de spécial, il se dit que finalement il avait rêvé.

Quand les Winchester rentrèrent dans la maison, ils furent surpris par le nombre effarant d'objets volant à travers toutes les pièces. Ils cherchèrent Alice et William et les trouvèrent sous la table comme la première fois. Tout avait changé encore une fois. Dans les témoignages, il n'y avait pas autant d'objets volants. Dean était inquiet pour Sam mais il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans risquer de se faire embrocher.

Puis d'un coup, tout redevint normal. Les objets retournèrent à leur place.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Alice qui sortait de dessous la table.

-Cela fait longtemps que ça a commencé ? demanda John.

-Non, à peine cinq minutes.

-SAM ! Hurla Dean alors qu'il montait les escaliers deux par deux. »

Il stoppa net en voyant la hache par terre dans la couloir. Son père qui le suivait ainsi que le jeune couple s'arrêtèrent également.

« C'est quoi ça ? fit William en découvrant le trou fait dans le mur. »

Le trou n'était pas très grand mais juste de la taille d'un enfant. Dean prit une latte de bois et la tira vers le haut. Quand celle-ci céda, il y eut juste de quoi passer. Son père prit la hache tandis que lui entra dans le mur. Ce qu'il découvrit de l'autre côté le dérouta quelque peu. C'était un couloir très petit et pas très long non plus puisqu'il apercevait de la lumière qui filtrait de la fenêtre noircie par les années au fond du couloir. Celui-ci menait sur une chambre. Pas très grande non plus. Mais complètement vide, les murs étaient complètement noircis et il y avait de la poussière partout. Seule une forme était présente, assise contre l'un des murs.

« Sammy ? »

Il se précipita vers son jeune frère. Celui-ci releva ses yeux.

« Comment as-tu trouvé cette pièce ?

-J'ai entendu des cris… alors j'ai cherché d'où ils venaient puis j'ai été cherché la hache dans ta voiture…. Les cris se sont intensifiés et les objets ont volé de partout… j'ai juste eu le temps de détruire le mur pour que je puisse passer et je suis entré….

-Sam, reprend ta respiration, lui fit Dean en pressant sa main sur son front, tu as rechuté, merde.

-Et là, j'ai vu le bébé dans son berceau… Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai calmé…

-Le bébé ? Quel bébé ?

-Là. »

Sam pointait, d'un geste las, le centre de la pièce. John arriva à ce moment-là, suivi de près par le couple.

« Sammy, y a rien…

-Si…y a un berceau et le bébé est dedans. »

Tout le monde se mit à scruter le centre de la pièce où était censé se trouver un berceau avec le bébé mais rien. Seul Sam semblait apte à le voir. Dean fronça les sourcils et fixa son père qui lui fit signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

« Je délire … pas… Dean. »

Dean se retourna vivement. Le son de la voix de son frère était beaucoup trop faible. Le visage de Sam était tout rouge et il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« Dean, amène-le dans la salle de bain, lui cria son père »

C'était un ordre et le corps de Dean réagit instinctivement. Il prit son cadet dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Là, son père lui ordonna de l'étendre sur le carrelage. Ce qu'il fit bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. John prit une serviette pour surélever la tête de son dernier-né et il le fit boire un peu. Sam étouffa, il en pouvait plus. Il recracha toute l'eau que lui avait fait boire son père et se mit à essayer d'aspirer de l'air mais n'y parvenait pas. Il avait chaud aussi, il avait l'impression d'être au centre d'un immense brasier à moins que ce soit lui le brasier.

Puis, il sentit une bouche se coller à la sienne. Elle lui insuffla de l'air puis se retira. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard pour se retirer juste après. Elle refit le même manège plusieurs fois avant que Sam puisse respirer sans problème.

John fut abasourdi par la rapidité de la décision de son aîné. Dean n'avait pas réfléchi et avait collé sa bouche sur celle de son frère pour calmer sa respiration. Cela sembla marcher puisqu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Sam avait repris une souffle normal.

Dean était content de lui. Il redressa son frère puis commença à le déshabiller. Il était anormalement chaud. John l'aida et Alice sortit de la salle de bain avec son mari.

Après l'avoir installé dans la baignoire, Dean refit le même rituel que la veille en arrosant son frère avec de l'eau tiède puis froide. John avait été cherché un tee-shirt qui appartenait à Dean car les vêtements de Sam avaient grand besoin d'être nettoyés et un boxer.

« Je te laisse les vêtements sur le rebord de l'évier, tu auras besoin d'aide ?

-Non, c'est bon, papa.

-J'ai pris un tee-shirt à toi, je vais demander à Alice si elle peut passer vos vêtements à la machine car ils en ont grand besoin.

-Ok. »

John donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son aîné et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller trouver Alice.

Dean posa sa main sur la joue de son frère et tandis qu'il continuait de l'arroser, il la caressa avec son pouce dans un geste inconscient. Sam finit par se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit légèrement en voyant que c'est son frère qui lui caressait la joue.

_Toujours pour se rassurer…_

« De' ?

-Sammy ! fit Dean, rassuré et visiblement heureux de le voir réveillé , Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, enfin peut-être … J'ai toujours aussi chaud, De'.

-Je sais mon grand, mais je peux rien faire contre ça.

-Tu me crois ?

-Oui, oui, je te crois, Sammy. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ta fièvre qui soit à l'origine de ce que tu as entendu mais nous, nous n'avons rien vu quand même.

-De' ?

-Sammy, tu sais que tu ne m'appelles plus De' depuis que tu as cinq ans ?

-Mais tu m'appelles bien « Sammy » et je dis rien…

-Ok, mais c'est juste parce que tu es malade, après ça comptera plus, lui dit-il en souriant légèrement. Allez, je te sors de là. »

Sam tendit ses bras et Dean le sortit de la baignoire. Là, il l'aida à enlever son tee-shirt trempé qu'il mit sur le rebord de la baignoire puis se retourna le temps que son frère mette son boxer. Cela fait, il lui mit son tee-shirt qui était beaucoup trop grand pour son frère. Il nageait complètement dedans.

« Nos vêtements avaient besoin d'un petit nettoyage, lui répondit Dean en voyant les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation. »

Ensuite, il le prit dans ses bras comme la veille mais cette fois-ci ne se dirigea pas vers leur chambre mais au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé en bas, il s'installa sur le canapé, Sam toujours dans ses bras.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux le coucher ?

-Je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul, là-haut. Et là, je voudrais bien mais il s'est endormi et est agrippé à mon tee-shirt.

-Du moment qu'il dort, c'est bon, lui dit en souriant William, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Une bière, s'il-vous-plait. »

William partit chercher ce que lui avait demandé le jeune Winchester. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec la bière et une couverture assez légère. Dean remercia d'un signe de tête l'homme et recouvrit son frère et prit la bière.

« Papa ?

-Il est au sous-sol avec ma femme pour vos affaires.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous remercier. Après tout ce que vous faites, c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire. »

William ne rajouta rien et regarda Sam qui était en train de dormir profondément sur le torse de son frère. La tête posée au creux du cou de l'aîné, les bras le long de ses flancs, il était en sécurité. Dean avait replié un bras dans le dos de son frère et il le caressait de temps à autre. Son autre main tenait la bouteille de bière qu'il portait quelquefois à sa bouche pour prendre des gorgées. William sourit légèrement. Soudain, il entendit du bruit au sous-sol. John et Alice remontaient.

« Alors ? fit John à son fils.

-La fièvre est toujours aussi haute mais il s'est endormi pratiquement immédiatement.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas.

-Des nouvelles de Bobby et Davids ?

-Ouais, ils ont appelé pendant que j'étais à la cave. Ils sont sur le chemin du retour.

-C'est le bébé qui est la cause de tout ça alors ? demanda Alice craintivement.

-Sam n'avait pas l'air de délirer, il était vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voyait, affirma Dean en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais, soupira le mentor, je sais qu'il ne délirait pas.

-Que doit-on faire ?

-Nous allons nous focaliser sur l'enfant. Essayer de trouver le maximum d'infos sur lui et attendre le retour de Bobby et Davids. »

* * *

Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre ^^

la suite très prochainement suivant vos reviews muhahahahahahahaha

bisous et à bientôt.


	9. Un témoignage caché

Coucou tout le monde,

Bon... suite aux reviews plus que motivantes, j'ai décidé de mettre la suite aujourd'hui.

**Disclaimers:** bien entendu l'histoire m'appartient et les persos également XD (eh oui ! Sam, Dean, Milael et moi filons le parfait amour mdr)

Bien entendu, je remercie comme d'habitude ceux qui me reviewent: Danae, Milael, Lydean et Ali-chan. ^^

Merci beaucoup à vous. Vous me motivez vraiment ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un témoignage caché…**

Il fallut attendre en gros deux bonnes heures pour que les deux personnes manquantes soient là. Deux heures pendant lesquelles Dean n'avait pas bougé.

Assis sur le canapé, son frère dans les bras, il avait regardé la télévision. Son père qui passait de temps en temps prendre la température de son cadet, se moquait au passage du fait que l'aîné était complètement coincé. Dean, s'il n'avait pas été bloqué par son frère, lui aurait bien balancé deux ou trois coups de poings à son foutu de père. Mais, le problème est qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait même sans son fardeau, il n'aurait fait que grogner dans son coin. John le savait également, c'est pourquoi il en profitait.

Sam s'était réveillé un peu après que les deux adultes soient rentrés. Dean avait pu enfin bouger et se dégourdir les jambes. La fièvre du cadet avait un peu baissé mais elle restait malheureusement assez élevée.

Ils étaient tous attablés, Dean surveillait son frère du coin de l'œil de peur qu'il ne rechute. Pendant le diner, John avait relaté aux deux arrivants ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt. Bobby fut pour le moins stupéfait par ses révélations tandis que Davids avait pris un air plus fâcheux en fin de conversation.

« Ainsi, celui qui est la cause de tout ce qui s'est produit depuis une centaine d'années n'est autre que ce monstre de gamin ? s'étrangla Davids. »

Tout le monde fut surpris par le ton employé par l'homme. John savait ce qu'il ressentait, un peu. Ce bébé, cet esprit, avait pris la vie de sa femme. Il devait le haïr comme lui haïssait le démon qui lui avait enlevé son amour.

« Ce n'est pas un monstre, entendit John sur sa gauche. »

C'était Sam qui venait de parler. Il fusillait du regard l'homme situé en bout de table, en face de lui.

« Oh si, c'est un monstre.

-Et en quoi ? le questionna l'adolescent.

-Tout simplement, parce qu'il a fait mourir plusieurs femmes dans des incendies. Voilà en quoi c'est un monstre. Et puis, ce n'est pas tout non plus…

-Comment ça ? demanda Bobby.

-Je ne vous ai pas tout dit car je pensais que ce putain d'esprit était celui de la femme et non celui du bébé. Mais cette saleté…

-Eh bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit John impatient.

-Il y a un témoignage dont je ne vous ai pas parlés. Tout simplement, parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité mais à présent, ça change tout. Celui de la servante de la famille qui était installée en 1894. C'était une famille assez riche et ils avaient quelques domestiques. Le jour de l'incendie, seule la servante, en plus de la femme et du bébé, était présente. Elle a dit avoir entendu des cris provenant de la chambre du nourrisson. Elle s'y ait donc dirigé et là, elle a vu le bébé pleurer au milieu du feu et la mère suspendue au plafond, une blessure à l'abdomen et en train de brûler … »

Au cours du récit, Dean, John et Bobby avaient pali. Cela ressemblait exactement à ce qui s'était passé à Lawrence, dans le Kansas, quand Sam avait 6 mois à peine.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle a vu également un homme qui se trouvait au milieu des flammes et quand celui-ci s'est retourné, il avait des yeux jaunes. Puis, il a tout simplement disparu du milieu des flammes. La bonne n'a pas pu prendre le bébé puisque les flammes étaient en train de le dévorer. Elle a eu juste le temps de sortir de la maison avant que le feu ne s'en prenne à elle également. Un homme aux yeux jaunes qui ne brûle pas et qui disparait des flammes ? Un incendie qui se produit alors que rien ne pouvait le déclencher ? Une femme collée au plafond et brûlée ainsi ? La question est qui est vraiment la personne aux yeux jaunes ? Une créature surnaturelle, ça y a pas de doute. Ce qui est bon à savoir est pourquoi le bébé ? Car si cette créature était là, c'était seulement pour le bébé même s'il a péri dans l'incendie et même si la femme est morte… »

Un silence accueillit les propos de l'homme. Du déjà vu. Personne n'osait même manger. Puis, il reprit la parole en regardant droit dans les yeux Sam puis le reste des personnes présentes :

« Alors ? Pensez-vous qu'il soit toujours aussi innocent que ça, votre bébé ? »

Sam se sentit de plus en plus mal. Mais en dépit de la douleur, ce fut de la fureur qui prit place dans son cœur. Personne ne disait rien alors Sam parla d'une voix où se reflétait la colère.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Est-ce que cet enfant a choisi que sa mère meurt comme elle le fut ? Est-ce qu'il a souhaité mourir comme ça, dans les flammes tout en pleurant et souhaitant sûrement que quelqu'un le tire de là ? Est-ce que vous ressentez la peine qu'il a éprouvé en se retrouvant tout seul dans cette maison, sans personne pour l'entendre ? Est-ce que vous ressentez cela ? Non, je ne crois pas. Jamais vous ne le pourrez. Tout simplement, parce que vous êtes assoiffé de vengeance envers ce bébé parce qu'il vous a pris votre femme, alors que cela aussi il ne l'a sûrement pas voulu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais gamin ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais, toi, de la douleur que l'on ressent au plus profond de soi lorsque l'on perd une personne qui nous est chère ? Rien, j'en suis sûr. Alors ne me fais pas ton petit sermon ridicule. Ce bébé est un monstre, c'est tout. »

Sam ne dit rien. Au contraire, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la renversant au passage, et se dirigea vers l'étage. Dean voulut le retenir mais l'adolescent se dégagea de l'emprise de son aîné.

Une fois que Sam fut hors de vue et que les personnes présentes dans la cuisine entendirent une porte claquée, Dean se leva également et partit le rejoindre. Il avait préféré laisser Sam se défouler un peu avant d'aller le voir. Ce fut le ton bien menaçant de Bobby à l'adresse de Davids qui rompit le calme qui s'était installé depuis le départ du plus jeune :

« Que ce soit bien clair, vous n'avez aucun droit de lui parler comme vous l'avez fait.

-Ce serait normal qu'il m'insulte et pas moi ? lui rétorqua Davids.

-Tout à fait, répondit John d'une voix bizarrement calme. Vous avez perdu votre femme et je comprends ce que cela fait puisque la mienne est également morte par une de ces choses. J'admets qu'il n'aurait pas dû vous dire ça non plus. Néanmoins, ne lui dites pas qu'il ne connait pas ce que provoque la perte de quelqu'un qui lui est cher, car il n'a jamais connu sa mère vu qu'elle est décédée alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Il me semble qu'il est bien au courant de la douleur, du vide que l'on ressent au fond de son cœur. De plus, cet esprit n'est pas un monstre. Ce bébé ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Sam ne faisait que le défendre et tout ce qu'il vous a dit par la suite, ne tient qu'à vous. »

Sur ce, John se leva pour rejoindre ses fils. Bobby le suivit. Davids, mécontent, partit directement de la maison pour se calmer quelque peu. Le couple resta un moment assis autour de la table.

*****************************************

Quand Dean poussa la porte de la chambre, il s'attendait à voir son frère couché sur le lit, la tête dans son coussin et sûrement en train de pleurer. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver assis contre un coin de la pièce, près du lit, les genoux repliés contre son torse et la tête posée dessus.

Dean s'approcha de son cadet et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Sammy ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Inquiet, Dean pressa sa main contre l'un des coudes de son frère.

« Sammy ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Je veux pas te voir.

-Sam ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…

-Je sais que Davids n'aurait pas dû dire ça surtout quand on sait que c'est faux mais il faut dire que tu as commencé aussi…

-…

-Davids a quand même perdu sa femme et tu sais ce que cela fait, non ?

-…

-Sam ! Parle-moi ! Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

-Alors, tu me vois comme ça ? dit Sam sans relever la tête.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Dean qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Comme un monstre ! Tu me vois comme un monstre, Dean.

-Mais non. Où tu vas chercher tout ça ? Quand j'ai dit ça ?

-Tu ne l'as pas dit. C'est justement ça le problème, tu n'as rien dit. Strictement rien.

-Houlà ! Je comprends pas, Sam. De quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle de ce qu'a dit Davids, cria Sam en relevant cette fois la tête de ces genoux, du fait que le bébé était un monstre…

-Ecoute, Sammy. Chacun le voit comme il veut, tu le sais bien. Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi ça a un rapport avec toi…

-Le rapport est là, Dean. Maman est morte exactement pareil, alors si tu le vois comme un monstre, ce bébé. C'est que tu me vois exactement pareil. »

Dean fut choqué par la révélation de Sam, car il n'avait jamais pensé cela et même lorsque Davids parlait, il n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement avec Sam. Mais, Dean était plutôt surpris sur un autre point : Comment Sam était au courant de ça ? Ils ne lui avaient jamais dit comment leur mère était morte.

« Sam, comment … ?

-Je le savais. Je suis un monstre, c'est ma faute si maman est morte mais je pensais que je me trompais… Je pensais que vous ne pensiez pas ça… Je pensais … »

Dean prit son frère dans ses bras. Celui-ci se débattit mais finit par abandonner quand il s'aperçut que Dean ne le lâcherait pas. Il pleurait à présent de tout son saoul.

« Sammy. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, nous n'avons pensé que tu étais un monstre. Encore moins que c'était ta faute si maman était morte. Rien n'est de ta faute, tu m'entends ? Rien.

-Pourquoi … ?

-Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? Car franchement, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que tu irais te mettre ça dans la tête mais j'avais oublié que tu te posais trop de questions à chaque fois. »

Sam continua de pleurer. Il avait vraiment eu peur que son père et son frère pensent qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa mère. Peur d'être ce monstre dont avait parlé Davids. Alors, il serra le cou de son aîné, un peu plus, et y enfouit sa tête. Les larmes coulaient toujours autant.

« Jamais, je n'ai pensé ça, Sammy. Je te le jure. Je dirai même que pour papa et moi, tu es un peu comme notre petit ange, marmonna Dean, soudain très gêné. »

Sam releva sa tête et fixa son frère d'un air interrogateur.

« Un petit ange parce que si tu n'avais pas été là, si tu étais mort dans cet incendie, je crois que papa aurait perdu la tête. S'il a tenu c'est parce qu'on était là mais surtout toi. Toi, tu n'étais qu'un bébé, et il fallait que papa s'occupe de toi. Moi aussi, j'ai tenu le coup parce que tu étais là. Il fallait que je m'occupe de toi, que je te protège… Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. Ce qu'a sous-entendu Davids, sans le savoir, est totalement faux. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Sammy. Tu es notre ange. »

Le sourire que lui offrit Sam fut la plus belle des récompenses pour ce petit discours. Et Dean en était fier, vraiment très fier. Il essuya les larmes qui étaient encore présentes sur les joues de l'adolescent. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte et replaça son visage dans le creux du cou de son aîné. Heureux.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ...

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé (suite à un mail de **Lydean** ^^) de mettre non pas un mais deux chapitres...

Je ne le mets pas là, mais vous l'aurez dans quelques heures seulement. Je dois cependant vous prévenir, que le prochain

chapitre n'est pas mon préféré car il n'y a pas grand chose mais on se rapproche du jour J.

Voilà, donc à dans quelques heures...

Bisous.


	10. Alice, la détective

Et recoucou XD,

voilà un mini chapitre ... puisque vous en avez eu un déjà tout à l'heure mdr

**Disclaimers:** bien entendu l'histoire m'appartient et les persos également XD (eh oui ! Sam, Dean, Milael et moi filons le parfait amour mdr)

Je remercie:Milael (pense à t'enregistrer la prochaine fois mdr), Lydean et Danae ^^

Maintenant, place à la lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Alice la détective**

Quand John arriva quelques minutes plus tard, c'était pour voir assis, dans le coin de la pièce, ses deux fils. Sam était en train de dormir et vu l'expression qu'arborait son visage, le père sut que l'aîné avait parfaitement fait son travail. Il interrogea du regard Dean alors qu'il s'installait sur le lit en face d'eux, Bobby à ses côtés.

« Comment Sam est au courant pour maman ? »

Les regards étonnés, qui lui firent face, indiquèrent que les deux adultes n'étaient pas au courant de la nouvelle.

« Sam a pris pour lui la remarque déplacée de Davids. Il sait totalement tout sur ce qui est arrivé à maman. J'ai donc pensé que tu lui en avais parlé.

-Non, je n'ai rien dit.

-Moi non plus, assura Bobby.

-Alors, comment ?

-Il a dû épier une conversation. Ce serait bien son style au bonhomme, dit calmement Bobby.

-Il est rassuré sinon ? demanda John.

-Je pense que oui. Plus de problèmes.

-Bien. Bon, je pense que tu vas aller te reposer, toi aussi, dit le père à l'adresse de Dean, tu as une tête qui fait peur.

-Très drôle, papa.

-Repose-toi, t'en as besoin. Nous, on va s'occuper de voir s'il y a encore des objets qui appartiennent à l'esprit.

-La séance de spiritisme ne sert plus à rien maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ?

-À moins qu'un bébé ne sache parler Dean, non la séance de spiritisme ne sert à rien. »

Dean fit la moue. Décidément, son père s'amusait à le tourner en ridicule aujourd'hui. Cela fit sourire Bobby. John se leva et sortit de la pièce.

« Tu donneras un médoc' à ton frère quand il se réveillera car il a quand même de la fièvre, dit Bobby la main posée sur le front du cadet.

-Ouais.

-Allez, va dormir. »

Dean hocha de la tête. Bobby sortit de la pièce tandis que l'aîné tenta de se lever en bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller son frère, ce qu'il parvint à faire très difficilement. Puis, il coucha son fardeau dans le lit avant de se coucher également.

Sam se colla à Dean, et celui-ci replia ses bras autour du corps de l'adolescent. Et c'est dans cette position qu'il s'endormit.

******************************************

Il était 19 heures 30, quand Dean émergea ou plutôt tenta d'émerger du sommeil. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait senti quelque chose bouger.

« De' ?

-Mmmmh, grogna Dean.

-Dean ! Tu es réveillé ?

-Mmmmh.

-Dean ! Je voudrais aller aux toilettes… Je me sens pas bien, là. »

Dean se réveilla immédiatement. Voyant comment son frère suait, il se leva rapidement et le prit dans ses bras pour l'amener dans les toilettes. Dean eut juste le temps de le placer devant la cuvette, que Sam régurgita tout ce qu'il avait mangé le midi. Le grand frère posa une main dans le dos de Sam tout en traçant des cercles réconfortants et il mit l'autre sur son front. Il fronça les sourcils.

Quand le cadet eut fini de vider son estomac, Dean l'obligea à s'allonger sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il plaça une serviette sous la tête et partit chercher le thermomètre au rez-de-chaussée, tout en lui interdisant de bouger.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut avec Alice. Les hommes étaient partis en ville, mettre les cartons que le couple avait fait dans la chambre du motel qu'avaient loué les Winchester. Alice plaça le thermomètre dans la bouche de Sam et Dean mit un gant mouillé sur son front. L'adolescent était pâle mais dormait.

« C'est venu d'un coup ? demanda Alice.

-Oui. J'étais en train de dormir quand il s'est réveillé et m'a demandé de se rendre aux toilettes.

-Les symptômes seraient les mêmes que celle de la mère du bébé ?

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai repensé à ce que disait Sam ce midi et il me semble que le bébé reproduit à l'identique ce qui s'est produit avant qu'il n'y ait cet incendie. Il a dû sentir la chaleur du corps de sa mère, due à la fièvre, lorsqu'elle le prenait dans ses bras, les bruits d'objets qui volent, peut-être une dispute entre le couple, je ne sais pas …

-Ce n'est pas bête mais…

-Pour la question du pourquoi Sam, je pense également avoir trouvé.

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien, j'ai demandé le jour où vous êtes venus vous installer ici, ce qu'il en était de votre mère. Sam m'a répondu mais ne m'a pas dit la cause du décès. Vu la réaction de Sam ce midi et l'étrange coïncidence de l'âge du bébé et de Sam lorsque les deux femmes sont mortes, me font penser que le bébé s'est reconnu en Sam. Qu'il a pensé que Sam pouvait le comprendre mieux que quiconque et c'est pourquoi il a tenté sur lui et non sur vous ou les autres hommes qui sont ici.

-…

-Je me trompe peut-être mais…

-Non, vous avez entièrement raison pour ce qui est arrivé à notre mère. Et pour ce qui est de votre raisonnement, je pense également que vous ne devez pas être loin de la vérité. Mais nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de comment arrêter tout ceci, avoua Dean. »

Alice ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme étendu sur le carrelage. Elle prit le thermomètre et le passa à Dean après avoir lu le résultat.

41,2°C.

Là, c'était grave. Dean était en train de paniquer.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Que ferait papa ? _

Alice posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme pour le calmer.

« Dean ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais vécu une situation pareille, Sammy n'est jamais tombé malade comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-On va le coucher dans le lit. Tu vas le déshabiller, tu lui laisses seulement son boxer. Je vais venir avec ce qu'il faut dans quelques instants. Tu t'en sortiras ?

-Oui. »

Et pour appuyer ce qu'il disait, il prit son frère contre lui et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il le posa. Il fit exactement ce que lui avait dit Alice et attendit. La jeune femme vint dix minutes après. Dean alla l'aider en lui prenant la bassine d'eau des mains. Il la posa sur la table de nuit.

« Bon, on va le rafraichir. Tu prends le gant de toilette et tu lui passes sur tout le corps. »

Dean suivit ses conseils. La jeune femme entoura le sac de glaçons avec un torchon propre et l'apposa sur le front trop chaud de Sam. Ce dernier soupira de bien être. Dean continua pendant vingt minutes encore d'humidifier légèrement le corps brûlant de son frère puis arrêta.

Alice qui était partie se rendre aux fourneaux, revint avec un bol de potage.

« Tiens, essaye de lui faire boire ça. Quand il aura fini, tu le laisseras dormir. Et tu viendras manger. »

Dean s'exécuta. Il réveilla doucement son frère qui avait du mal à rester conscient.

« Sammy ? Faut que tu manges un peu. C'est mauvais dans ton état de rester le ventre vide. »

Il relava son frère et s'assit derrière lui. Là, il se mit à lui donner la bectée. Sam mangea pratiquement tout le potage puis se rendormit sur l'épaule de son frère. Dean bougea lentement et replaça correctement Sam sur le lit.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis des voix parler. Il descendit après avoir éteint la lumière et fermé la porte de la chambre.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien malgré une certaine tension visible entre John et Davids. La réplique du premier, ce midi, n'ayant pas plu au second. Finalement, l'heure du coucher vint à grand galop. Dean décida de faire le premier tour de garde vu qu'il s'était bien reposé cette après-midi.

* * *

Alors... on se rapproche de la fin...

Je pense qu'en deux chapitres, cette fic sera fini.

Je préfère vous prévenir ^_^

Le prochain chapitre sera le plus petit de la fic (même pas 900 mots) XD

pas le choix car je vous prépare une surprise de taille ;-)

Gros bisous et à très bientôt.


	11. Un final inattendu

Bonjour tout le monde,

me voilà avec les deux derniers chapitres ^^

je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à vous faire attendre plus que nécessaire. Ainsi, j'aurai fini cette histoire avant ma rentrée

en seconde année à l'Université. Donc, tout va pour le mieux XD C'est ma première fic finie mdr

**Disclaimers:** bien entendu l'histoire m'appartient et les persos malheureusement aujourd'hui sont en repos ...

je remercie: Milael (ton msn beugue vraiment mdr), Danae, Lydean, Alice Loves Rock Music.

Merci beaucoup et voici le mini-chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un final imprévu .**

Le lendemain matin, Sam se réveilla. Il regarda le réveil. 12h50. Il avait bien dormi mais il se sentait nauséeux et avait encore chaud. C'était la dernière journée, dans quelques heures, tout serait fini. Il essaya de se lever mais dut se rattraper à la table de nuit. Des vertiges le prenaient. Il soupira puis avança doucement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

Au moment où il plaça sa main sur la poignée, celle-ci tourna toute seule. Si bien qu'il se prit la porte en pleine figure. Il gémit alors qu'il s'abaissait.

_Mais, c'est qui le taré qui fait pas gaffe quand il ouvre une porte ?_

« Sammy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière la porte ? Tu as mal ? Où ça ? »

_Evidemment, question idiote. Cela ne pouvait qu'être Dean…_

« Sammy ? Répond-moi, s'il te plait. Enlève tes mains que je puisse voir si tu as le nez cassé. »

Sous le ton chargé d'inquiétude de son frère, Sam ôta ses mains de sa figure. Dean lui releva le visage et l'examina tout en touchant de temps en temps pour voir si quelque chose était cassé.

« Ouf ! C'est bon. T'as rien de cassé. Par contre, je pense que tu auras un bleu au front.

-Si t'étais pas trop bourrin, peut-être que je n'aurai pas eu à m'inquiéter d'un bleu sur mon front, rétorqua Sam.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave , De'. »

Sous l'entente du surnom, Dean se sentit mieux. Donner un grand coup de porte en plein visage de son frère n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment.

Sam s'assit sur le sol. Dean posa sa main sur son front et grogna de mécontentement.

« Quoi ?

-Je pensais qu'avec la hargne dont tu as fait preuve, il y a même pas quelques secondes, tu allais mieux mais non. Ta fièvre est encore trop élevée.

-Dean… Tu devais t'en douter, non ? Je n'irai pas mieux tant que l'affaire ne sera pas résolue.

-Ouais, je sais. N'empêche, je me fais du souci, c'est tout. »

Sam sourit en réponse.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais on t'attendait pour manger. Vu que notre chère Belle au Bois Dormant ne se réveillait pas, je venais le faire moi-même.

-Comme le prince charmant le fait ? demanda malicieusement Sam.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Toi, tu ferais mieux de dormir encore un peu, en fin de compte. »

Sam rigola de bon cœur. Dean l'aida à se relever puis ils descendirent manger. Le repas fut calme et le reste de l'après-midi passa trop vite au gout de tout le monde.

La nuit tomba. Il était 19 heures 30. Les derniers préparatifs furent préparés en vitesse. Puis, tout le monde sortit de la maison. Sam était enveloppé dans une couverture et attendait patiemment assis dans l'herbe. Un peu plus en avant, son père, Dean, Bobby et Davids étaient debout. Le couple était assis sur le capot de leur voiture. Puis, le moment que tout le monde attendait arriva. Le feu se fit voir de loin. Il avait commencé par la pièce que Sam avait découverte la veille.

Tout le monde regardait le feu. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de toute façon, ils n'avaient rien trouvé pour arrêter le bébé. Tout se passait bien, le feu avait atteint toute la maison mais ils savaient qu'au petit matin, tout redeviendrait normal.

Soudain, Sam entendit des cris. Mais ils étaient complètement différents des pleurs du bébé qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à maintenant. Ces cris-là semblaient beaucoup plus réel. Trop réel. Sam se leva. La couverture tomba par terre. Il attendit encore un peu puis les pleurs recommencèrent. Il en était sûr. Ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-mêmes et c'est ainsi qu'il se mit à courir vers la maison en flammes.

Dean vit passer son frère devant lui et courir jusqu'à la porte d'où l'on pouvait voir les flammes sortir.

« SAM ! »

Il courut derrière son frère. Mais celui-ci entra dans la maison alors qu'une poutre de la porte s'effondra provoquant des flammes encore plus grandes. Dean voulut passer mais son père l'agrippa et l'éloigna de la maison.

« SAM ! Lâche-moi, papa ! SAM !

-DEAN ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire, lui dit son père.

-SAM ! »

Dean s'effondra au sol. Il pleurait. C'était pas vrai. Rien de cela n'était vrai. Il était en train de faire un cauchemar. Son frère n'était pas parti se suicider. C'était faux. Il laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues tandis qu'il regardait la maison qui lui faisait face.

Alice s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Mais Dean n'en avait que faire. Son frère était mort à présent.

Bobby avait enlevé sa casquette et avait un air triste sur le visage. Davids était indifférent. William restait debout près de sa femme et semblait également attristé par la « mort » du jeune Winchester.

John, lui, restait debout. Dean leva la tête et le fixa. Son père ne pleurait même pas.

Il se mit à détester ce père qui ne l'avait pas laissé suivre son frère. Il voulait lui cracher des paroles blessantes à la figure. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait la gorge trop nouée pour cela. Son frère était mort.

************************************

THE END

* * *

Voilà le mini-chapitre fini ^^

le prochain, qui arrivera dans peu de temps, sera le dernier.

Eh oui ! C'est une fin inattendue....

Sam est mort.... Pauvre choupinet. Snif Snif

Repose en paix Sam Winchester.

Amen.


	12. La fin de l'affaire

Et voilà,

c'est le dernier chapitre ^_^

**Disclaimers:** bien entendu l'histoire m'appartient et les persos malheureusement aujourd'hui sont en repos ...

Pour ce dernier chapitre, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé depuis le début: Milael, Lydean, , Alice Loves Rock Music, Ali-chan, Yuuun02, Danae, Elida17 et Erika.

Merci à tout le monde car vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir surtout que c'est ma première fic sur Supernatural et je suis très contente qu'elle vous ait plu.

Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La fin de l'affaire.**

Sam était entré dans la maison et se dirigeait vers l'étage. Il essayait d'éviter les flammes mais la manche de son sweater prit feu. Il se dépêcha de l'enlever puis le secoua pour éteindre le feu tout en appuyant dessus avec le reste du sweater. Il y parvint au bout de quelques secondes et tout en montant les escaliers, il se l'enroula autour du nez et de la bouche. Il fallait qu'il respire le moins possible la fumée.

Il mit du temps à arriver au bout de sa destination, à savoir la chambre du bébé, où les cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Une fois arrivé, il remarqua le berceau et le bébé qui étaient protégés par une sorte de barrière, empêchant les flammes de l'atteindre.

_Dommage que la barrière n'était pas présente lors de l'incendie._

Sam se rendit sans plus attendre vers le berceau où il vit le bébé arrêter de pleurer et le regarder de ses yeux marrons. Le bébé lui sourit et lui tendit ses bras. Sam le prit dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre. Il maintenait le bébé très fort contre lui.

Il s'arrêta devant les escaliers. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait la fièvre revenir avec vigueur et toute ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il comptait tout laisser tomber quand il lui sembla entendre une voix.

« SAM ! »

_Dean !_

Car c'était lui, il en était certain. Il se redressa et descendit le plus rapidement possible les escaliers. La voix de son frère lui avait redonné du baume au cœur.

********************************************

Dean venait de crier encore une fois le prénom de son frère. Quelque chose lui disait de le faire. Il voulait croire que son Sammy était encore en vie.

_Je vous en supplie, faites qu'il aille bien…_

Et là, comme si Dieu peut-être l'avait écouté, une forme se dessina au milieu des flammes. Dean la reconnut tout de suite. Il s'arracha des bras d'Alice et se précipita vers la maison. Les autres personnes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

« Sammy ! fit Dean en se plaçant à ses côtés, idiot ! Ne me fais plus une peur pareille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a … »

Dean s'interrompit en voyant ce que son frère avait dans ses bras. Sam enleva son sweater de sa bouche et son nez et, inspira plusieurs fois. Les autres adultes s'approchèrent des deux jeunes.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce que ? demanda Bobby en montrant le bébé.

-Voici Sean Johnson, leur répondit Sam, d'une voix faible. »

Le bébé regarda les personnes présentes en souriant. Puis, il reposa se yeux sur Sam. Il applaudit tout en rigolant puis une lumière blanche entoura le bébé. Deux secondes plus tard, Sam n'avait plus rien dans ses bras. Le feu qui terrassait la maison stoppa net en même temps que le bébé disparut. Les flammes avaient totalement disparu et la maison était intacte, vue de l'extérieur.

Sam n'en pouvait plus. Il ferma les yeux et commença à tomber. Dean le rattrapa à temps et le souleva. La tête contre le torse de son aîné, bien calé dans ses bras, Sam pensait qu'il pouvait enfin dormir.

« Hey, champion. C'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes, lui fit-il en souriant grandement.

-Fatigué…

-Je sais. Repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout. »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il sombre dans un sommeil réparateur. Dean lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

« C'est fini ? demanda William doucement de crainte de réveiller Sam.

-Oui, tout est fini. Le bébé repose enfin en paix, répondit John. »

Le couple se prit la main, heureux. Davids ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était content que tout cela soit fini mais il l'était. Même s'il n'avait pas eu droit à sa vengeance. Au moins, tout cela était complètement fini.

Bobby sourit à Dean qui le lui rendit. Il était totalement ravi.

John était aussi satisfait mais il savait que Dean lui en voulait. Tout dans son comportement le lui montrait clairement. Dean s'était placé de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse pas voir Sam. John avait très bien compris et il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde dormait. Cette journée et même les précédentes avaient été épuisantes tant au niveau moral que physique. Enfin, tout le monde ne dormait pas encore. John était debout et se dirigeait vers l'étage. Il entra doucement dans la chambre de ses fils puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le lit près de Dean et attendit.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps puisque son fils aîné bougea et le regarda. John put y lire beaucoup de colère et il savait pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Dean.

-Ecoute, je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt ne t'a pas plu mais…

-Mais quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas laissé courir après Sammy, tu n'as même pas pleuré quand on le croyait mort… Tu n'as rien fait. C'est indigne d'un père. »

Les mots que lui cracha Dean en pleine figure lui firent plus mal que ce qu'il laissait voir.

« Dean… Je pensais que Sam n'était pas mort. Je me disais qu'il ne pouvait mourir, pas comme ça. Je m'excuse, vraiment. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon esprit me disait qu'il était encore en vie…Je…

-C'est bon, 'pa. Je comprends. Je me suis dit la même chose. Mais sur le coup, ça m'a énervé de ne pas te voir pleurer alors qu'on pensait tous qu'il était… »

John lui sourit légèrement. Dean le lui rendit. Ils étaient heureux. Sammy était maintenant en sécurité.

« Tu m'autorises à … ? »

Dean hocha la tête. John se déplaça et se rendit de l'autre côté du lit. Là, il s'allongea à côté de ses fils. Sam dut le reconnaitre puisqu'inconsciemment une main s'agrippa au tee-shirt de son père. John et Dean rigolèrent doucement.

Sam avait une main accrochée au tee-shirt de son père et l'autre à celui de son frère. Il dormait comme un bienheureux.

C'est comme ça que les trois Winchester s'endormirent.

**********************************************

Il était, à présent, l'heure du départ. Davids montait dans la voiture avec Bobby. John reprenait son truck tandis que Dean et Sam allaient dans l'Impala. Les Winchester avaient décidé de passer quelques temps chez Bobby. Un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal, avait dit John.

Chacun était à sa place. Enfin, pas tous. Dean était en train de placer son frère qui ne s'était pas réveillé ce matin. Il avait encore un peu de fièvre mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il avait eu ces derniers jours. Sam fut allongé sur la banquette de devant, Dean n'avait pas eu le cœur à le placer sur la banquette arrière. Il voulait pouvoir le surveiller sans avoir à déplacer son rétroviseur intérieur. Il le recouvrit de sa veste en cuir puis ferma la porte sans trop de bruit. Il ne fallait pas réveiller la Belle au Bois Dormant.

Au moment de se mettre au volant, il entendit Alice l'appeler.

« Tenez. Je vous ai fait des cookies. Je me suis dit qu'il aurait faim et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je savais qu'il ne se lèverait pas ce matin, rigola Alice.

-Merci beaucoup, dit sincèrement Dean.

-Je souhaite qu'il ne vous arrive rien pendant vos prochaines chasses.

-Cela va être dur, dit en riant Dean.

-Je sais. Veillez sur Sam bien que je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire.

-Oui. Prenez soin de vous et faites un beau bébé.

-Merci. »

Alice le serra dans ses bras. William qui s'était approché lui serra la main. Puis, après un dernier « au revoir », Dean mit le contact et suivit les deux voitures devant lui.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère endormi dont le sourire s'élargit. Il était vraiment heureux.

**THE END.**

**Cette fois, c'est vrai ^_^**

* * *

Rassurée, Lydean ?

Moi, tuer Sammy XD Non mais, tu m'as regardée ? 0.o

Je peux pas le tuer mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous faire ce coup-là XD c'était trop tentant mdr

Et voilà... C'est sur ce chapitre que je vous laisse ^^

Encore une fois, **MERCI** beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère que cette fin vous a plu.

Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

**_Jubei/Kazuki_**


End file.
